Unexpected
by melissa341
Summary: Alexis Davis has to choose between two men: Sonny ... or Jason! I wrote this in November 2006, when Sam and Jason were on the run.
1. Chapter 1

This begins when Sam and Jason are on the run. Around November 2006. Here, Ric is not psycho – he just hates Jason. Sam & Ric did sleep together as did Jason and Liz, but it's all out in the open and they've tried to all move past it.

Chapter One

"Hello my beautiful girls!" Ric said with a huge grin walking through the front door.

"Dada!!" Molly cried out gleefully from the floor. Kristina smiled up at her 'daddy Ric' from beside her.

Alexis swung the kitchen doors open, greeting her ex with a smile, then looked to the girls.

"Okay sweeties, you ready?"

Kristina bent down to Molly, "Are we ready?"

Molly just stared with that smile. Kristina leaned closer and whispered something into her ear.

"Yay!" Yelled Molly, looking to her mother.

Alexis smiled back up to Ric, "Thank you for taking them. Viola had a family function, Sonny's got the boys, and I'm just tired."

"You okay? You went to the doctor?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. I need no doctor."

Ric, concerned, walked closer to the once love of his life. "Alexis..."

"Ric, stop. I know." She held her hands up in defense, "I just need a night of relaxation...time to myself...time to sleep."

Ric eyed her warily but accepted her reasoning, "Okay. If you need anything..."

"You'll be the first I call." Alexis smiled once more and watched Ric gather up the girls. They didn't need luggage or toys, seeing that Ric bought them both entire new wardrobes and a whole new assortment of toys to keep at the lake house. Molly had it good, but Kristina...a little better...she had three houses with more than enough stuff. Alexis didn't like it. She knew that they were spoiling these girls by giving them everything they ever wanted, but she kept them grounded. That was what she did best, which also made her the 'bad guy' in most instances. If Kristina misbehaved, the toys disappeared. If she left clothes on the floor, they too, disappeared until her punishment was up. That was the worst for Kristina. More than anything, she loved her clothes. Alexis figured law was out of the question for that little one. Fashion would be her calling. She smiled every time Kristina walked in with a new extravagant outfit carefully put together from three different sets. Kristina was her little Chloe.

Alexis kissed the girls goodbye and returned to her briefcase, sifting through the days paperwork. She closed her eyes and breathed in. After a long needed exhale, she threw the papers back into the briefcase and shut it. "No work tonight...wine..." she smiled to herself and walked quickly into the kitchen, excited, although she missed her girls, to be able to drink before their bedtime. She looked at her watch: 5:03 p.m. She smiled, 'it's after five...I'm good' she thought to herself and poured the red wine carefully into the wine glass. After drawing her hot bubble bath and locking the door, walking through the kitchen and living room once more, dimming all the lights, she heard a quick rapping at the door. 'No' she ordered herself. 'No visitors'. The knock at the door increased in rhythm and in volume. 'If it's important, they'll say something'.

"Alexis?" the man on the other side yelled out.

'Damnit!' she screamed in her head, placing the wine glass down carefully, turning up the lamp. "Coming..." she called out to the door. Before opening it, she looked through the peephole. She saw him. There he was. The man her ex-husband had been looking for for months. The man her daughter was hiding with for months. The man who...was covered in blood. Alexis hadn't planned on opening the door. She wanted him to go away. She couldn't deal with this tonight, but when she saw the blood soaking on his usual gray t-shirt, she had flashes of Sam lying dead somewhere from a gunshot wound or an explosion. She then couldn't open the door quick enough.

"Jason!?" Alexis pulled him in the apartment, quickly walking out to see if he was accompanied by anyone...namely her daughter.

"She's not here." Jason walked over to the couch, contemplating taking a seat, but being that he was covered in blood, decided against it. By the time he turned around, Alexis' door was locked and she was an arm's length away.

"Well..." Alexis impatiently questioned.

"What?"

"WHERE IS SHE, JASON?! This isn't..." she pointed to his shirt.

"No, no, Alexis, this isn't hers. She's fine."

Alexis let out another much needed breath as she ran her hands over her face, then quickly returned her glare at the bloody man in front of her.

"You can start explaining at any time." She was not in the mood for this.

"Do you have a shirt...some clean clothes..."

"No."

"Nothing I can wear?" Jason pleaded with his eyes.

"Jason, no man lives here, would you like one of my suits?"

He actually smiled at that. "No, that's funny, I guess I'm okay."

Alexis felt bad for poking fun at the situation she knew nothing about, "Wait, okay, I think I might have an old Yale sweatshirt or one of Sonny's shirts."

Jason did a double-take, "Sonny's?"

Alexis' mouth dropped, "Um...yeah, he was um...he was here one night spending time with the girls. He cooked us dinner, Molly splattered spagetti on his shirt, and I demanded that he let me clean it...um..." Alexis looked around nervously, "where is Sam?"

"I'll explain...may I have the shirt first please?"

"Yes, oh, of course, I forgot...I'll be right back." Alexis practically ran to her room, scolding herself for reverting back to her nervous ways. She and Sonny were friends. Friends only, with a few benefits on the side. 'Stupid, stupid...think Alexis...it's his best friend!' Alexis lectured herself as she searched her drawers for one of the three shirts that she knew Sonny had left over. She found one, his black button up shirt. She smiled, feeling it through her fingers, remembering all it took that night for her not to rip it off of him. He came over to drop off Kristina from the movies, helped Alexis get her into bed, then shared a glass of champagne to celebrate her two months of remission. They talked on the couch for an hour...then many glasses of champagne later, one thing led to another, and Alexis found herself in the arms of 'the one who got away' as Ric still described him to that day. The next morning, her memory was blurry, but she knew what had happened and a smile formed. Sonny had left her a note on the pillow to her side.

_**A,**_

_**Don't regret last night, please. I sure as hell don't.**_

_**S**_

"Here ya go, I couldn't find his shirt, I hope you don't mind Yale." Alexis smiled and handed the gray sweatshirt to Jason, "And I know you like that color."

Jason smiled again. She was getting more than she expected from the man who was suppose to have no emotion. When the bloody shirt came off, Alexis quickly turned her body to face the opposite wall. 'He has no shirt on. Oh my god, that body' she kicked herself. This was her daughter's...boyfriend...fiance...something? Jason chuckled when he saw her turn. He quickly pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

"Okay, Alexis, I'm decent." he smiled in her direction as she turned around, face red.

"I'm sorry, that was ..."

"… uncomfortable?" He finished for her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, you're Sam's ..."

"I'm Sam's ..."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders, looking to him for the correct wording.

Jason picked the bloody t-shirt off the floor, "I'm Sam's ex-fiance. We aren't together."

"What? Okay, look, start from the beginning ... where have you guys been and where is she now ... and why aren't you together?"

Jason placed the bloody shirt back to it's original spot on the floor and sat on the couch, looking around the room, "All right, well, I'll explain the blood first. Sam shot a cop."

Stunned ... shocked ... what was the word to describe her face. Jason quickly continued, "Sam and I were putting flowers on Lila's grave, a few cops showed up, they shot at us, we ran. One caught up with us on fifth street and Sam shot him." Noticing Alexis beginning to panic, he explained further, "She didn't mean to. It was my fault. I spun her around to get her out of the line of fire and her gun went off. It hit him in the neck, and, he didn't have a chance."

"How ... how did you know? YOU left him there?!" Alexis paced the room.

"I went to medical school...I mean...I don't really remember it, but the instinct kicked in. I ran to him, put pressure on his neck...Alexis, I tried all I could. He was dead in a few seconds."

Alexis remembered her wine. She downed the glass with a few gulps, walked briskly into the kitchen, and returned out...not with a glass, but with the bottle. She took a seat beside him on the couch, ever so often gulpind the wine down.

Jason watched her, clearly amused, but obviously trying to hided it. "So, Sam and I ran, I called for an ambulance anonymously for the guy...and...well, we booked her a flight out of the country."

"Out of the country?! Where is she?"

"I told her not to tell me."

"So they can't beat it out of you."

Jason nodded, looking down to his hands. "What are we going to do, Alexis?" he looked to her with such worried eyes. Alexis was already drunk.

"We? Oh, there is no _**WE**_ here, Jason, why did you come here? I'm a LAWYER!!"

"I meant we as in me and Sam. I came here because I knew that no matter what happened in the past, you'd fight tooth and nail for her!"

Alexis took another swig.

Jason stood up, walking to the door.

"No! Jason, come back! Don't leave..." Alexis stood to stop him from unlocking the door. "Did you call Sonny?"

"Not yet."

"Why on earth not?"

"He doesn't need to be a part of this."

"And I DO??"

"You know people...cops...judges..."

"Oh my God."

Jason watched her finish the bottle and chunk it into the trash can by her desk. She swaggered back into the kitchen, he heard bumps, a few curses, and one very loud crash, then she finally returned about five minutes later with another bottle. The crash had obviously been the second bottle that she poured on her white shirt then dropped to the floor.

"Alexis?"

"I'm a little ..."

"Drunk?"

"I was going to say inebriated." She smiled a goofy smile at him, then looked down to her shirt, which felt wet, "Oh, dear."

Jason watched her swig another gulp from the bottle and set it down on the table.

"Alexis?"

"Can you go get me a shiffert?" She managed to say. He smiled, understanding completely.

"Sure. Here, have a seat." He led her over to the couch then ran to her room in the back, searching for something that she might like. He had no idea, so he picked anything...it just happened to be Sonny's. He walked back into the living room to see her standing in front of him with no shirt on, a black lace bra was the only thing from the waist up. 'Oh good Lord' Jason thought. Now he knew how she felt. He closed his eyes as he handed her the shirt. This was his ex-fiance's mother! This was his best friend's...what? Ex-lover?

Alexis threw the shirt on backwards at first, then had the mind to change it, as she took another gulp of wine. Jason's eyes were still closed.

"Jafon ... Jaton ... sh--, Jason?"

He looked to her, now clothed.

She pointed down to her shirt, which was lying on top of his, "This is now the dirty closssthss pile, k?" She nodded to him.

Jason bit his tongue, but let out a small laugh, "Okay, hey, why don't we get you to bed, okay? Come on..." This night had been way too bizarre for Jason's taste. He needed to get her into bed, call to check up on Sam, then sleep off his edge on the couch. He was very happy when Alexis agreed, taking his arm as he led her to her bed. She refused to change, so he helped her under the sheets and turned off the lights. He assumed she was asleep, since she made no noise, so he walked into her bathroom and washed his face, returning to the couch, eyeing the wine.

After deciding against finishing Alexis' wine, he looked to his watch: 7:03. He took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"I told you NOT to call me!!" Yelled the frightened woman on the other end.

"Sam?"

"No! Don't 'Sam' me!! You left me!!"

"Technically ..."

"Oh, shut up! You sent me away."

"You killed a cop!" Jason yelled, regretting raising his voice immediately.

"You swung me around, Jason! It was an accident!"

"Sam, look, I'm at Alexis' ..."

"Why the HELL did you go there?!"

"She knows people, Sam! She might be able to help us."

"Help _**me** _... there is no US!"

"Sam ..."

"No, all these months, we weren't together ... tonight, we weren't together ... if we were, YOU would've come with me!!"

"I have a child ..."

"Oh ... throw _THAT_ up in my face!"

"Sam ... please."

"No, you stay there, raise your child, see if I care...Jesus Jason!! I would never make you choose between me and your child, but Elizabeth is five months pregnant!! You could have come with me and we could have had four months to figure out..."

"Hey...look, Sam, I'm sorry I couldn't come with you. I'm so sick of being on the run for something we didn't do. I'm NOT going to do that anymore. I'm not missing out on one second of my child's life!"

"I'm not asking you to!!"

"Stop...just, go where you're going, call me when you get there, be careful."

"Have a good life Jason. I'm gone."

He heard the click and it rang through his head. It didn't go away until he finished his second bottle of wine.

The next morning...

Alexis moaned, turning over, pulling the covers over her face. The light blinding her, not helping her headache. 'Wine...and lots of it' but Alexis didn't feel relaxed, and that was the plan of last night. She felt his body move next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled. No matter how bad she felt, no matter how much the headache pounded, Sonny's arm around her made it go away. He came over last night. She had told him not to, but he did. This had been their little ritual. Once a week...it was their deal, until they found someone else, then, only friendship. Alexis turned in his arms to face him, eyes still shutting out the light...memories surfacing...not of Sonny...his hands...not Sonny's...his lips on every inch of her body...not Sonny's...him pushing inside of her...physically and emotionally for hours and hours...once again, not Sonny. Her eyes snapped open and she was face to face with him...not Sonny.

"Oh God."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No...no no no no no no..." Alexis turned over and yanked the cover with her. She stood up and froze. Jason woke up at her third 'no'. His head pounding. He took in his surroundings and began to have the same reaction as Alexis. He looked around the room and cursed, turning then to Alexis standing over him.

Alexis stood there staring, naked, the comforter wrapped around her tightly. She stared at his face and didn't dare look down any further than his eyes.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah! Yes, Jason!! It's Alexis ... standing naked here in my room, looking at you here naked on my bed. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!" She carefully hid her face in her hands without dropping the cloth around her.

Jason quickly stood up, causing Alexis to spout out another 'Oh my God'. He found his boxers on the floor and quickly pulled them up.

"Okay, I'm not naked anymore." He let out a small smile.

"What the HELL are you smiling at??" Alexis was furious.

"I'm not...I'm sorry." He walked over around the bed to her and stopped when she held a hand up.

"You stay right there ... don't you dare!!"

"Alexis," he said in a calm voice.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, so not in a calm voice.

"Everything is going to be okay."

She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, "Are you crazy?"

"No ... and I'm right ... everything is fine."

"We slept together!!" it was as if she had to tell herself that...she remembered most of it...and...it hurt her to remember that it was all good...well...fantastic even, "Oh my God!!"

"Alexis ... calm down." Jason walked up to her, ignoring her order to stay away and placed his hands on her arms, "Calm down."

She looked up at him with a death glare, "Don't tell me to calm down ... I HATE when people tell me to 'calm down'!! It makes me even MORE furious when people tell me to 'CALM DOWN'!!"

Jason backed off and listened to her rant, watching her 'freak out', smiling. He didn't regret it.

"Alexis."

"You tell me to calm down and you're dead!" She shot him another glare, grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and stormed into her bathroom, slamming the door. Jason looked around the room...at the bed. Last night...he slept with Alexis. His head was spinning. He quickly dressed in the Yale sweatshirt and his jeans and sat on the bed, waiting for her to return. His mind drifted to the previous night, trying to remember how this had happened.

_Flashback..._

_Jason didn't know where he was...he had passed out on the couch for no more than five minutes when he woke suddenly, eyes darting around the room...Alexis'...living room...wine...Sam pissed - he looked to the bottle in his hands and took the last gulp as he stood. His second bottle...he wanted to sleep...the couch was uncomfortable...he looked around the room and fell back onto the couch. His eyes opened to see her stumble in the darkened living room._

"Sonny?" She asked.

"No, it's Jason."

"Jason? Jason who?"

"Morgan ..."

Alexis made a face as she approached the couch, "What the hell are you doing here?"

_"I dunno ..." Jason looked around laughing, "but it's funny ..."_

"Yeah." Alexis plopped down drunk on the couch beside him. She had only been asleep for about an hour ... waking up for some unknown reason and needing Sonny.

"Oh ... yeah ... the cop ... the blood ..." Jason looked to the two shirts on the floor.

"Ooooh, yeah ... why is my shirt there?"

"Wine ..."

"Oh ... mmm, you think I have any more?" She slurred out and attempted to stand. He slowly reached out to help her, not succeeding, she fell down onto his lap, laughing, "Good catch."

_He sat there with her in his lap, his arm stretched across her leg, like it was nothing ... like it was normal … he looked still to the clothes on the floor. She leaned back against the edge of the couch._

After zoning back in, she said, "I'm sitting in your lap."

His attention brought back to her, "Man ... I'm drunk."

"Hey! Me too!!" Alexis giggled.

"Have I've fever told you that I think you're beautiful?" He admitted.

She smiled, not realizing that he had just said the corniest thing she'd ever heard. Jason smiled, looking over her face slowly. Her hand brought itself up to his face. She raked her nails over his cheek lightly and ended at his jaw line, "You're very handsome."

Jason's smile faded as he saw something in her eyes. Something he'd never seen before.

_"Alexis?"_

"Hmm..."

"What are we doing?"

"I dunno." She said as she leaned forward, meeting her lips with his. It was only a light kiss, she pulled back after only three seconds, but that was enough for him. His lips crashed into hers as he moved her quickly beneath him, pressing his body against hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, not letting him escape from their kiss, even if he wanted to ... which he didn't. His hands quickly removed the shirt she was wearing ... Sonny's shirt, and smiled in their kiss as her hands moved to his sides, grasping the bottom of the sweatshirt, pulling it over his head. Since they had to break the kiss, Jason looked down to her. Eye's sparkling. She was gorgeous. She lay there looking up to him, blue eyes blazing, no shirt ... he was gorgeous.

_"Is this real?" He asked._

Alexis laughed, "Doesn't feel weel ... real." She was clearly more drunk than she was earlier.

"You're drunk."

"You too." Her eyes begging for him to touch her.

"You're going to hate me in the morning."

"Probably ... but I hate you now."

_"Oh...do you?" Jason leaned down and their lips crashed together once more, tongue's dancing. While removing each other's clothing, they continued with their conversation._

He unbuttoned her jeans, "Why do you hate me?"

She smiled down to his hands and ran hers through his hair, "You're an ass ..."

"So are you ..." He slid his hands up her body.

Her smiled widened as she pushed him back on the couch, standing up to remove her pants, then crawling on top of him, hands reaching the button of his jeans.

"You kill people for a living ..." straddling him, focusing intently on the button.

"You set criminals free ..."

_"I remember helping you stay out for some time ..." Her fingers slowly unzipping. He smiled up to her._

"Oh ... the 'Eddie's Angel' days."

Her lips crashed into his as he stood with her in his arms, stumbling back to her bed. He laid her gently out and pushed down his jeans, removing the boxers along with them.

She lay there smiling, eyes fluttering shut.

He crawled on top of her, "You falling asleep?"

Her eyes opened and she took him in her hands, "I'm drunk...remember?"

"So this isn't real? We're imagining this ..."

She nodded ..."Right ... this isn't real." His hands quickly worked on her bra and panties until they were both lying together, side by side, naked, smiling.

_...End flashback_

Alexis sat on the closed toilet seat with her head in her hands...she remembered it all. She had been a completely different person. That was an Alexis Davis she'd never seen before. What the hell was she thinking?! She could have called Sonny! He would've been there in ten minutes...Jesus...she slept with Jason Morgan...Jason flipping Morgan. She counted the men in her head that she and her daughter had slept with...Sonny, Jason, Ric...they were both 'involved' with Jax...who Alexis, at one point, had wished she'd slept with...Ned's the only one that Sam didn't sleep with...Jesus...Alexis was lost. She looked around her bathroom...nothing looked familiar...she was going crazy...she pulled her hair in a ponytail quickly and was about to head out the bathroom door when she heard knocking from the living room...someone was there...'sh--' she mumbled to herself. She looked in the mirror and couldn't move.

"Alexis? Sonny's here ..." Jason said, who had gone to the door to look. He saw his boss on the other side with two cups of coffee. Before opening it, he needed to see what Alexis wanted to do, so he ran back and called lightly through the door.

Alexis watched her eyes widen ... then turned to exit the bathroom. She was face to face with him.

"Don't say ANYTHING!!" She barked at him and brushed past him. She was angry at him...not for any particular reason ... well, yeah ... for SLEEPING with her!! What happened wasn't anyone's fault, but she needed to go somewhere with her anger.

"Oh, yeah, well, sh--, now what am I going to use for my opening line if I can't use 'I just slept with Alexis'." Jason rolled his eyes and followed her, avoiding her glare as she slightly turned. They both walked to the door together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alexis opened the door with a smile. A smile that quickly faded when she heard Sonny's opening line.

"I brought you some coffee so you'll have enough energy for what we're going to do later ... oh ... Jason."

Alexis stood with her eyes closed ... shaking her head slowly.

"Hi man," Jason responded, turning red. Sonny the same, nodded and walked past Alexis.

"Hey, Jase, um ... Alexis was going to look over some papers for me and I know she was probably tired and um ... yeah, so, I brought coffee to wake her up ... you ... what the hell are you doing here?" Sonny finally looked around the room after his lie, "Where's Sam?"

"I'll, um...leave you two alone," Alexis said as she walked back to her bathroom. She needed a very hot, relaxing bubble bath, which is just what she got. She spent most of her time in the tub thinking about her girls. That was a safe subject to think about. If she just focused on them, she knew who she was...she knew everything would be okay. She had just moved in her thoughts from Molly to Kristina when Sonny walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Sonny!!"

"Jason told me."

"Oh, God."

"It's okay, are you okay?" He sat next to her on the side of the tub.

"It's okay? You don't care?"

"Well, I'm upset that this is happening with Sam and all, but we'll fix it. Somehow, Alexis, everything will be fine."

"Oh, he told you about Sam ... that's all?"

"What else is..."

"Nothing, no ... Sonny, please get out, I'm in the bathtub."

"I've seen you naked, Alexis, many, many times." His hand dipped below the water. She swiped it away.

"You've seen me naked seven times."

"Eight," he corrected.

"Eight?"

"Eight."

Alexis calculated in her head, "Oh, yeah ... the police department ..."

"… closet ... yeah ..."

"I wasn't completely naked."

"I saw everything."

"Shut up ... the point, Sonny, is that you can't just barge in here."

"All right, all right, I'm leaving."

"Where's Jason?" Alexis questioned with a little too much concern.

"He went to find Liz."

"If he's caught ..."

"I know ... he's careful."

Alexis sighed, looking up to Sonny who was looking down to her, "Sonny ..."

"Yeah, right, I'm leaving."

Alexis rolled her eyes and sunk under the water, trying to wash away everything. Twenty minutes later, when the water was no longer even warm, she stepped out, dried off, dressed, and felt better, that was until she walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting on her bed, looking through one of the many photo album's that she had of Molly.

"Sonny? I thought you left."

He looked up at her hurt, "You said get out, I thought you just meant the bathroom."

Alexis was baffled by this man, "What do you need Sonny?"

"You. We haven't been together this week." Sonny flashed his dimples her way and she had to look away.

"Sonny, please ... we didn't schedule appointments and we didn't say that we had to meet every week."

"You okay, Lex?"

"I'm fine. I'm just late for work."

"It's Saturday."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It's been two days more than a week since we..." she stopped when he stood and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck from behind. "Sonny..."

"I love that you remembered that." He was kissing her shoulder, hands moving up.

"Sonny..." her eyes closed, she could feel his arousal.

"I miss you." He kissed the spot under her ear that he knew drove her crazy, hands now on her breasts.

"Mmmm ..." she hated him.

"I want to make love to you." He kissed down her neck again.

Alexis pulled his hands off of her and walked around to the other side of the bed. Sonny sighed. She needed something between them...anything...because if she didn't, she'd surely jump him right there on the floor.

"We can't."

Sonny narrowed his eyes and walked to her, stopping mere inches from her face, "We so can."

"We need to stop this...it's getting too complicated." Alexis walked past him, but not fast enough. He lightly took her arm and spun her around, claiming her lips with his. She tried to pull back, but his hands were strong, pulling her closer, their bodies crushed together. He assaulted her mouth with his tongue and she fell under his spell...for the moment. Her hands in his hair, running down his face, arms wrapping around his neck...his hands keeping her with him, squeezing her closer, moving down. When she stumbled over on the bed, pulling him on top of her, she came back to life, pushing him off of her, standing up.

"Sonny, I said 'no'. You need to leave." She walked to the bedroom door, opening it for him, standing there...not looking at him.

He sighed and stood, walking to face her once more, clearly not happy, "What's the matter? Talk to me."

"Sonny, we screw, we don't talk."

That hurt him ... the face told all.

"I'm sorry." She immediately felt horrible.

"No, Alexis, no I mean, we're only friends, right? No talking, just screwing? It's not like we meant anything to each other..." his voice rising, Alexis' eyes closed, "It's not like the sex means anything...it's just two people screwing...it's not like I'm falling back IN LOVE with you or anything!!"

Alexis' eyes flashed open and she glared at him.

"No, Alexis, fine...I'll go..."

"Sonny..." she stopped him before he made it down the hallway.

Not turning, he questioned, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay...it means nothing."

"Sonny..."

"Forget it Lex, I'll call you later." He walked out. She slid down the door to the floor, knees pulled up to her chest. 'It's not like I'm falling BACK in love with you'...what the hell? She needed someone to talk to...she needed a friend...she needed her therapist. She stood up...dusted herself off, making a mental note to sweep...or hire a maid, then grabbed the phone, placing a call into Lainey's voice message.

"Hi Lainey, it's Alexis Davis. I was just calling to see if you're taking any new patients or can recommend someone...I need some serious help. My number is 342-9753. Thanks, hope to hear from you soon." While on the phone, she heard knocking on the front door. She rushed to open it, praying for Sonny so she could apologize, but instead finding Jason.

"Jesus."

"Nope, not Jesus ... just me." He walked past her as she narrowed her eyes to him.

"Come on in," she said sarcastically as she closed the door.

"We need to talk." Jason said.

"Whatever about?" She gave him a look that made him smile.

"I'm in love with you."

Alexis let out some noise that he'd never heard before. It was a cross between snorting and choking. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. He instantly smiled to her and leaned forward to take her hands in his.

"Alexis, I'm kidding." He grinned.

"Whaa...you..."

"It was a joke ... calm ... no ... um ..."

"You're a f--ing idiot," she said, not amused, pushing his hands away from hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We need to talk," Jason said.

"Whatever about?" She gave him a look that made him smile.

"I'm in love with you."

Alexis let out some noise that he'd never heard before. It was a cross between snorting and choking. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. He instantly smiled to her and leaned forward to take her hands in his.

"Alexis, I'm kidding." He grinned.

"Whaa...you..."

"It was a joke ... calm ... no ... um ..."

"You're a f--ing idiot," she said, not amused, pushing his hands away from hers.

"Sorry." Jason laughed, watching her pace in front of him. She went for her keys on the desk and turned the knob on the door, "Wait!! Alexis? Where are you going?"

Alexis turned to Jason and smiled sweetly, "I need to go find Lorenzo Alcazar. I need to sleep with him so he doesn't feel left out…I mean, he is the last 'mob' personality in town that I haven't f—cked…" She threw her keys back on the desk and began pacing again, "wait…does this mean that Max and Milo are on the list? Max is kind-a cute…in his own way…man you know, Jase, I'm really glad that Manny is no longer with us…he'd probably like to do it with a gun pointed to my head."

"Alexis!!" Jason laughed once more before placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "Please, just, sit with me…"

"Not in your lap right?" She gave him a look.

He smiled, "If you want …" he joked, but when he opened his eyes to that face … the one that said to go shove something somewhere, he released his hands and followed her to the couch. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Jason … what happened?"

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "We were drunk. Alexis, it was unexplainable really, I mean, I wanted you …"

"And I wanted you …"

He looked in her eyes. He had missed her … Alexis his friend.

"Sonny left out of here extremely angry."

"Did you tell him?"

"Hell no!!"

"Yeah, he'd be upset if he knew I slept with his daughter's mother."

"No…it's not that Jase, he'd be upset that you slept with the woman that he's been sleeping with for the past month…"

Jason blinked twice, then one longer one, "Say that again."

Alexis looked down, "Sonny and I have been sleeping together for…"

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"No, Alexis … this is bad. This is really, really bad. Oh my God, oh my God, oh … my … God …"

"Now you know why I was acting like that this morning."

"When he came over … with the coffee … to give you energy for … oh my God!!"

Alexis nodded.

"Then … why was he angry when he left?"

"I wouldn't…" she showed with her hands, "you know."

"Oh my God."

"You really should move on from that phrase."

"Okay…holy sh--."

"You can say that again."

"Okay…holy…"

"Shut up."

"So he's mad that you didn't sleep with him this morning?"

"He's mad that I didn't tell him why I wouldn't."

Jason nodded, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Jason!!"

"What?"

"Ahhh!" She stood exasperated, "I had just SLEPT with you!! I…" Alexis looked to the door, than was wide open…there he was…not Sonny. Man, she wished it was Sonny.

"Ric?"

Ric looked from Alexis to Jason…not sure that he really just heard what he heard, "What the hell is going on?"

"Ric."

"Yes…it's me. Jason, you're under arrest." Ric said smugly, ripping out his cell phone to call the P.C.P.D.

Jason rolled his eyes on the couch and leaned back, looking up to Alexis who was standing before him with a 'deer in the headlights' look. She was staring at Ric, but once Viola walked in with the girls, her whole demeanor changed.

Her expression went to that of happiness and love, "Hey my girls!! Did you have fun with Daddy Ric last night?"

"Yes!!" Kristina answered as her mom picked up Molly. She looked over to the couch, "Jason!"

"Hey, Kristina."

"Where's Sam?"

Jason looked to Ric, "I'm not sure honey. She's traveling around the country to get you so many presents." He tickled her before Alexis took her hand.

"Come on, girls, Viola's taking you to the park!"

"Yay!!" Kristina and Molly said in unison.

"I am?" Viola expressed her confusion.

"Please…for the love of God…please."

"Okay…of course I will…come on sweeties." Violas smiled once more as Alexis kissed her girls good-bye.

Once alone, Alexis walked up to Ric, leaving Jason on the couch, "Ric, don't do this."

He closed his cell phone after making the call.

"You slept with him?"

"It was an accident." Alexis looked away.

"Oh, so his thing just found its way…"

"Oh My GOD!! Ric!! You're forgetting how you slept with MY DAUGHTER last year!!"

"He's a fugitive, Alexis, and a cop-killer, he's toast."

"He didn't…"

"Yes, I did," Jason interrupted, moving to stand in front of Alexis, "I killed him."

"Jason?" Alexis moved from around him and stood between the two men, "Shut the hell up."

"Are you his lawyer now, too, Alexis?"

"Ric…please go wait outside for the cops."

"Like hell, he could easily sneak out the window and leave!"

To that, Jason responded, "I could also easily kick your ass and walk out the front door."

"Jesus." Alexis was exhausted from all of the drama. Jason placed his hand sweetly on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Ric quickly maneuvered between them and took Alexis off to the side, not allowing Jason to leave his peripheral vision.

"Are you? Okay?"

"No. I'm not. Why did you come home…I mean, here, so early?"

Ric winced when she corrected the word home. He used to live here with her. This used to be his home. They made love right over there on the floor. On that table…on the couch. He wondered where Jason and she…he quickly diverted his attention back to her.

"You're mad because I came early? Why? Cause you didn't have time to hide the fugitive you have living with you?"

The cops arrived…knocking loudly on the door.

Ric and Alexis both walked toward the door, but Jason stopped them, "No, I'll get it. It's for me anyway." He smiled at Alexis who didn't return it.

"I'll call Sonny."

While Jason was getting handcuffed, Alexis stepped toward him.

"Do you need me to represent you?"

"I'm pleading guilty."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alexis."

"Jason!!"

"It's over." He leaned in closer so only she could hear, "Sam's free."

Alexis' eyes darted down, then to her left, her right, then back to him, "It's not over."

"You need to tell Sonny…everything Alexis. You need to tell him everything, before Ric does."

"Jason?" Alexis was helpless.

"Just…look, it's okay."

"I'm getting you out, Jase!"

Before he could respond, he was escorted out. Alexis looked around the room, furious that Ric was still there.

"I can't believe this," Ric said motionless, looking out the window.

"Ric, you need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"So that's why you had me take the girls? So you could stay here and f-- Jason Morgan?"

"You're disgusting." Alexis walked past him and he grabbed her arm, swinging her around. Sonny walked in just in time to see it. He ran toward Ric and held him roughly against the wall.

"You touch her again asshole and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Sonny?" Alexis called to him, rubbing her arm.

Ric mumbled something. Sonny loosened up again, "What was that little brother?"

"I asked her if she was sleeping with YOU TOO!"

Sonny breathed in slowly, then exhaled the same, "Get out."

"Gladly. You two have fun now." Ric joked snidely as he closed the door behind him.

Alexis walked to the couch and sat, Sonny joining her.

"You slept with Ric?"

She shook her head 'no'. Sonny was confused.

"Then why did he…"

"Sonny," Alexis looked into his eyes and saw him for the first time in years, she saw him…the man that she just figured out that she loved…madly…she was in love with him…and it was about to quickly be taken away again, but she had to. She had to tell him. He interrupted her.

"I don't care. Screw Ric, are you okay?"

"Jason…"

"I know, I ran into the cops outside … we'll go down to the station in a bit, first though, Alexis…"

"Sonny…I…"

"I love you," Sonny blurted out, "I'm in love with you and…I just…I wanted to come back and apologize for leaving you like that before."

Alexis closed her eyes, shaking her head to wake herself up from this dream…or was it a nightmare? No, it was a dream. He loved her…she should tell him…

"Sonny, I have to tell you something." She looked in his eyes…at his face…at his fingers intertwined in hers…she had to… "I…um…" she shook her head, "I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexis closed her eyes, shaking her head to wake herself up from this dream…or was it a nightmare? No, it was a dream. He loved her…she should tell him…

"Sonny, I have to tell you something." She looked in his eyes…at his face…at his fingers intertwined in hers…she had to… "I…um…" she shook her head, "I love you, too." Alexis blurted out. It was the truth...just the wrong one. She didn't have time to explain the other truth because his lips crashed into hers...his hands pushed her back on the couch. Her mind told her 'no', but her body's needs won...for the moment. They made out on the couch, his hands exploring, her tongue dancing alongside his, her hands in his hair. He broke the kiss and travel with small, wet kisses down her neck. His hands drifted up and under her shirt, and her eyes flew open.

"Sonny!"

"Hmmm?" He continued up her flat stomach until his hand reached it's destination.

"Son...oh my G...Sonny...stop...please...don't...Sonny...oh...don't stop...oh my God...yes..."

He leaned back and smiled at her words, taking her lips to his as his hands did their work. When they were finished under her shirt, he sat up, straddling her and worked on the button and zipper of her jeans. Alexis' mind was racing. She wanted this so badly, but knew that it shouldn't happen...not like this...not after... "Oh my GOD!!" she screamed. Alexis Davis wasn't usually a screamer, but everytime that she and Sonny made love, she did. Her thoughts drifted to those times...seeing him with her...his tatoo...his strong sexy arms...his gray t-shirt...his muscular body...his dirty blond hair...Alexis pushed Sonny away from her suddenly, standing to pull her jeans up.

"Baby?" Sonny sat flustered on the couch, utterly confused.

"I...I..." she couldn't explain this...she couldn't even wrap her mind around who she was just fantasizing about, "Oh my God, Sonny, I have to get out of here." she rushed to the desk, snatched her purse and jacket, and ran out the door. Sonny looked to the door as if she were about to come back in. He was breathing heavily as he leaned back on the couch, shaking his head in confusion.

--

"I don't care, Ric. I'm his lawyer. I need to see him."

"He's being processed."

"Bull sh--."

"Alexis...that language." Ric remarked.

"Shut up. Where the hell is he?"

"Why do you care so much Alexis? Oh, that's right...you two are an item now..." that smile again, 'God he's a disgusting pig.' she thought.

"Who's an item?" Questioned the voice that made Alexis shudder.

"None of your..." Alexis started.

"Oh, Carly. Hi." Ric said sweetly.

"Shut up, Ric. Who's an item?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Well, sure, I guess they'd need to keep it a secret."

"Ric," Alexis warned with her strongest voice.

"Oh, come on honey...we all knew it would happen sooner or later. You and Sam share men like first graders share crayons."

Carly stood by as Jason broke free from the two cops, ran to Ric, and started choking him with the chain of his handcuffs.

"Jason!!" Alexis hadn't realized that Jason had been in the room for Ric's latest tirade.

Carly leaned against the desk, watching Ric struggle, smiling.

"Jason! Please, let him go!!" Alexis ran up to the men but was pulled to the side by Carly.

"Let him kill him, Alexis."

"Get your hands off me."

"No." Carly was acting like a fool.

"Carly...don't make me..."

"Oooh, what? You gonna hit me, Alexis?" Carly stood up strongly on two feet, now ignoring the commotion of the cops yelling at the two men, who were now throwing punches, "I dare you."

As soon as the word 'dare' was out of Carly's mouth, Alexis fist came in contact with her jaw. Carly fell back on the desk, leaning up after a moment, holding her jaw.

"Oh...now you asked for it."

Alexis shook her head...mainly in disappointment of herself, but hey, she'd regret this later, "Carly, I've been wanting to do this since I first heard that sound you call a voice come from your mouth." Another punch. Another Carly on the desk. Carly swung, Alexis dipped and pushed her back on the desk, this time Carly rolled onto the other side. Cruz left the men...well, left the other cops trying to get Jason off of Ric, to break up the cat fight that had erupted. He grabbed Alexis around the waist just as she was heading over to the other side of the desk to lay a few swift kicks into Carly.

"Cruz! Let me go!" Alexis tried to squirm out of his hold, but he was strong. Lucky had helped to break up Jason and Ric, Ric laying on the floor as if he were about to pass out, face bloody and cut, Jason standing with his handcuffs adjusted and behind his back, finally noticing Alexis and Carly. Lucky ran over to Carly and helped her up.

"You okay?"

"That bitch attacked me!"

Alexis let out a laugh, "Oh, come on Carly! Everyone here knows that you deserved it!"

"It was about time, too," replied a cop who Alexis had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Carly said to him.

"I'm Steve." He smiled.

Carly looked at him as if he were the crazy one, "Shut up, Steve."

"No! Steve...go ahead. I think it's rather fitting that a man I've never seen before roots for me to kick your ass!" Alexis moved toward Carly, slightly catching Cruz off guard, but he quickly reclaimed her and brought her kicking into the interrogation room.

"This isn't over, Alexis!" Carly yelled just as the doors were shutting so that Alexis wouldn't be able to respond. She laughed and walked up to Jason, "Are you okay?"

Jason stared at her, "What?"

"I said 'are you okay'?"

"I'm...in...shock I think."

Carly laughed, "Yeah, can you believe that crazy bitch?"

"Carly...come on..."

Carly's face reddened, "You aren't defending her? Oh God, Jason...TELL me she didn't 'get' you too! You aren't falling for that 'poor Alexis' routine are you?! Oh geez, Jase!"

"Carly, you need to go home. You're bleeding..." The cops started to lead him back to his jail cell, as more cops went with D.A. Lansing to the hospital, and as even more cops helped Carly fill out the charges she was placing against Alexis.

Alexis however was just with Cruz.

"What was that, Ms. Davis?"

Alexis looked at him and tilted her head, "I have no clue." They both started laughing, but quickly composed themselves when Mac and Lucky joined them.

"Is she gone?" Alexis questioned them nicely.

Mac looked down at the papers in front of him. This was something that he had never wanted to do.

"Yeah," Lucky responded before Mac could get a word in.

"Good...so, may I go? I'm really sorry about what happened, I just...I don't know, something came over me...you all know Carly..."

"Alexis?" Mac interrupted. He then corrected himself, "Ms. Davis?"

Alexis stopped in front of Mac and eyed him warily.

"Carly pressed charges. You're going to have to stay the night in lock-up." He backed a few feet away, not knowing if she'd attack him too.

"Are you joking?" She asked, refusing to believe it.

"No Alexis, um...Cruz, will you bring her to her cell."

Alexis quickly spoke up, moving to stand in the middle of the men, "Cruz, don't answer that. Mac..." she turned now to him, "there's no way in HELL I'm spending the night in jail! I don't have a CELL!"

"Alexis?" Lucky spoke up.

"Wasn't talking to you, Lucky, stay out of it." She didn't even look his way. She looked back to Cruz, questioning him with her eyes if this was all real. He nodded.

"S#! Damnit! F#!!" She said under her breath, but loud enough for the men to hear her.

"Come on, Alexis." Cruz reached his hand out to her and was shocked when she took it...refusing to fight anymore. He led her down the long hallway to the cell she had been assigned to. He had to stop with her about ten feet from her cell. She froze. She looked into the cell adjoined to hers and gasped, stopping and freezing in her tracks.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, "Like my day could get any worse?!"

Jason looked through the bars to her and smiled his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shut up."

"I just think ..."

"Shut up."

"… it's funny ..."

"Shut up."

"… that we're ..."

"Shut ... up ..."

"… in jail together."

Alexis turned her head to Jason, piercing her eyes through his. "You done?"

He smiled.

"I swear to God!" She collapsed onto the cot and buried her head in the pillow.

"You're gonna suffocate yourself."

"Shut UP, JASON!!"

"Hey!" Sonny walked through the doors smiling at the scene before him, "Jason didn't do this to you."

Alexis head picked up and she glared at him.

"I heard you kicked the crap out of Carly."

Her head shook in disappointment and she let out a small laugh. She stood to greet him ... he walked closer, taking her hands in his. He leaned close to the bars for a kiss and didn't notice her slight hesitation to kiss him. Her lips met his quickly and she backed up.

"How are you here?"

"I guess Ric wanted me to see. Little did he know that I wanted to touch, too ... excuse us, Jason." Sonny snaked his arms around her waist through the bars and pulled her too him, claiming her lips with his. He savored every second ... she grew embarrassed and completely ashamed with every response.

Jason looked on. What was this feeling inside of him? It couldn't be jealousy. No. No way. He looked on to his best friend and boss making out with the woman he slept with the previous night. Jesus ... he was not developing feelings for her. He looked away.

"Sonny," she stopped him.

"I love you," he whispered.

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. Jason's head snapped up. She told him nothing of love. She said that they were sleeping together ... not 'in love'.

"Well, well, well ..." Ric smirked as he walked around the corner, seeing his enemy watch on as Alexis and Sonny made out, "Is this punishment for ya, Jason? Watching the disgusting show before you. Wow, Sonny ... I mean ... I sleep with Reese, and it's all over ... he sleeps ..."

"Ric," Alexis snapped, "Get out."

"Wait. Wait ... Sonny. Oh my God." Ric strolled up to his brother, "You didn't know. Aw, how sad ... and to find out this way. Man, I'm sorry. Oh, I almost don't want to rub it in your face."

"Ric." Alexis was growing desperate. She looked to Jason ... panicked.

"I said 'almost'. Sonny ... man, I hate to tell you, but, your brother here," Ric pointed to Jason, "And honestly I didn't think you'd care ... but seeing that you what ... love ... Alexis this week? Um ... yeah, your brother ... slept with your woman. Most of them actually right?" He looked to Jason then to Alexis, "Let's see ... Carly ... Sam ... Alexis ... not Emily ... that would be just wrong ... who knows, maybe we all three shared Reese, too ..."

Sonny held onto Alexis' waste, watching his brother. His mind was blank. Did he just say ... "What?" His heart began beating furiously. He looked finally to Alexis, who had two tears falling down her face. He released her, pushing her back a bit. She faltered and almost fell. He didn't push her hard, but losing contact was enough to make her want to fall. Jason stood and walked to Sonny. Ric turned to exit, smiling back at the scene. There was no way he'd miss this, he'd just rather eavesdrop from behind the wall.

Sonny looked to the floor, letting the words sink in. He looked to Alexis, "You bitch."

"Sonny!" Jason yelled.

"Don't ... don't say it." Sonny glared at his 'brother', "We're done." He looked back to Alexis, "We're all done." He left, passing Ric in the hallway, not missing the smile planted on his face.

Alexis sat back onto the cot, staring at where Sonny had disappeared around the corner. She lay down and pulled the sheets up to her neck, eyes closed, tears flowing, but she made no sound.

"Alexis?" Jason got as close as he could to her, but couldn't reach her, "Alexis?" He begged for her to look at him ... he wanted to assure her that he would fix everything.

She turned on the small bed to face the dirty wall. She deserved this. To be in a filthy cell with a filthy wall with filthy sheets wrapped around her. Jason looked on as she drifted to sleep with her tears. He couldn't do anything ... he couldn't say anything. He sat on his cot and waited until morning, thinking of all the things that he would do to Lansing when he was free.

Sonny didn't know where to go. He was driving tonight ... no limo ... no Max or Milo. He called Viola to make sure that the girls were okay ... that Ric wasn't there ... then he drove. He drove out of the city and past Carly's house ... past Lorenzo's house ... then up to a house he hadn't been to in months. He walked up to the door, knocking lightly. The tall red head answered the door.

"Mr. Corinthos ... come in." She smiled.

"No, I can't ... I just wanted to see if Emily was home." He asked Alice through his pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alexis knew the exact date. It was in the paperwork that was in the top drawer of her desk. The day before she was released from the jail cell. The week before she convinced the jury that Jason was innocent of murdering the cop. The month before she found out that Sonny had gone back to Emily. Two months before Alexis and Jason found each other again...they had been friends, but he grew to want more. He wanted everything and through much convincing, she gave it up. The exact date was when Sonny left her. That night not so long ago that Alexis would never forget.

She was happy. Well, she was content. She had Jason. He was completely devoted to her...he was so attentive and so very sweet with the girls. After every time they made love, she lay there looking at him...whether he had fallen asleep or was looking back. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to give her heart to him...he had already given her his...but she couldn't. Although Sonny had thrown it back at her, he still had it. He didn't know it...but he had it. Her heart would belong to him always.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Jason asked sweetly and brought her hand up to his lips.

"Sonny," she answered honestly.

His face fell. He knew all along that she wouldn't give up so easily on Sonny, but he was patient. He didn't know how to describe this relationship with her. He loved her. He always had. As a friend, as an enemy, as a lover...as whatever they were now...he loved her.

"I'm sorry, Jason..." Alexis ran her hand through his hair. His head now rested below her on her stomach. The covers surrounding them, pillows all around. His eyes met hers and he saw that she was with him, but a part of her would always be gone.

"I love you."

Alexis smiled. There was that, "I love you, too."

"You're not joking?" Jason smiled.

"You're not a f--ing idiot." Alexis grinned, remembering all those months ago...

"I know how hard this is for you." Jason pulled up beside her. His fingers bringing a stray hair behind her ear, "I know that you love him, too. I know that you think of him a lot, but..."

"It's over. I have you, and that's all I need," Alexis admitted.

"I don't want to get hurt, but you're worth it." He brought his lips to hers and when he tried to pull back, she went with him, deepening the kiss. He fell back and she rolled on top of him. When she broke the kiss, her eyes met his and she saw nothing but love...well, maybe a little lust. She smiled as his hands drifted down to feel her. Her eyes closed and suddenly he rolled her over, continuing with his fingers. She latched on to him and threw her head back, moaning out his name as he finished his work. His lips crashed into hers and they continued what they had perfected so well.

Five hours later she woke up alone in the bed, "Jason?!" She yelled, peering over to the bathroom. No lights were on. She heard muffled talk from the living room. The alarm clock read eight thirty a.m...it was Saturday...Sonny's weekend...Alexis pulled on her robe and walked down the hallway, hearing Emily's voice.

"He confuses me, Jase. He stopped taking his medication. He's not as bad yet, but he has these days when he's so angry. I can't speak to him...I can't even look in his direction without him going off on me."

Jason was sitting on the couch across from Emily. He figured this would happen. One bump in Sonny's life and he was giving up. He had seen them together, having dinner together at the Metro Court...and Sonny looked happy, but as soon as his attention was brought over to him and Alexis, his face grew angry and distant. They walked out immediately, not wanting a confrontation or even an awkward situation...so they left. This had been the only contact between Sonny and Alexis since that night at the P.C.P.D. He sent Emily to pick up Kristina every other weekend. Emily was nice enough to Alexis, but she didn't know any better. Sonny told her nothing. Jason only explained that he and Alexis were together, and if she would not say a word about it, he wouldn't comment on her being back with Sonny.

"Alexis? Hey," Emily greeted nicely as Alexis joined them.

"Sonny's sick again? Kristina should stay here." Alexis ignored Emily and looked to Jason.

"Oh, no, he's fine today..." Emily began to lie.

"Oh ... today? Today he's fine, but what about tonight when Kristina says something about me? Or Jason? Something to set him off. No. Kristina's not going this weekend."

Emily stood, "You can't..."

Alexis forced herself to breathe calmly, "I can't what?"

"You can't deny him access to her ..."

"I can do whatever the hell I want, little girl.."

"Alexis?" Emily questioned hurt.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Jesus, Emily, are you that stupid?"

"Okay, Alexis." Jason stood.

"No, Jason, no...she's so blind in her little love for Sonny, she can't see that he's dangerous, that he needs help. You helped him once before with Lainey, Emily ... are you giving up now? Are you just so happy to have him back that you'll let him destroy everything just so you can stay there?"

"I ... Alexis, I just said that ..."

"I heard you. Look, I'm sorry, but tell Sonny that he's not seeing Kristina until he's back on his medication and I get a call from Lainey confirming it." She stared at Emily, who didn't move. Alexis looked at her expecting her to leave ... waiting ..."That'll be all, Emily. Thanks for stopping by."

Emily looked to Jason and when she received nothing from him, she left.

Alexis stood hands crossed as Jason approached, "You did the right thing," he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Like I need you to tell me that! I KNOW I did the right thing. Jesus!" she stormed back to Kristina's room and proceeded to get her and Molly up and ready for the day.

--

Sonny sat in his dark living room sipping his water. He wanted scotch, but Kristina was on her way. He looked forward more than anything to his weekends with her. She was so much like her mother and that was the only way he could stay connected, then so be it. He felt lost...completely and utterly. He knew that what he was doing with Emily was wrong. It was wrong to use her this way, but he needed something. Something normal and loving to take his mind off of Alexis. Emily only reminded him more of Alexis. She did things...everything really, that Alexis could to better. When they had sex, his eyes were closed and he thought of only Alexis. When he kissed her, his eyes stayed open and he looked away, bored. When he found out through Carly that Alexis and Jason were officially a couple, his medication went down the toilet. She had wanted to explain that night. He wouldn't listen. He knew that he drove them together...Alexis needed him...she needed someone now and Jason was there.

"Honey?" Came the sweet innocent voice of his fiancé.

Sonny looked over to see her and no Kristina.

"Where's Kristina?"

"She's um ... she's not coming."

"Why?" His temper flared as he stood.

"Alexis heard me talking to Jason about ... about you not taking your medic..."

"What?! Why the HELL would you tell him that?!"

"Sonny, I didn't know what to do ... I was just telling him that you ..."

"You had no right! He doesn't deserve to know what I'm doing now!" Sonny stormed to the door and Emily called to him.

"Where are you going?!"

"To get my daughter!" The door slammed. Emily sat on the couch and cried softly. She left Nikolas for this?

--

Alexis padded through the apartment picking up toys. Jason had taken the girls to the park to meet up with Liz and Cameron. Alexis pushed him to get closer to her. Ever since they learned that the baby she was carrying was his, Alexis made sure that Ric stayed away and Jason became more involved. She ended up in Kristina's room and picked up the picture of her beautiful daughter wrapping her arms around her daddy's neck. Alexis traced Sonny's face with her fingers and smiled sadly. The beating on the door made her jump and drop the frame, glass shattering over the floor.

"ALEXIS?! Let me in!!" Came Sonny's voice from the other side of the door. Alexis hesitated at the last lock. She should have called Jason first to hurry home, but she knew Sonny wouldn't hurt her ... would he? His face glared at hers when she opened the door to him. It didn't go unnoticed to him that she had on only a robe. He brushed past her and looked around the apartment.

"Where's Kristina?" He ordered.

She closed the door and locked it quickly, "She's not here."

"Where is SHE?! It's my weekend," Sonny yelled, stepping forward, causing Alexis to back against the door.

"Sonny, you're sick." She tried calming him down.

"You wanna see sick?" He pushed up against her, bringing one hand to wrap around her neck, slipping his other hand between the folds of her robe, contacting her skin, snaking his hand behind her to press her into him. Touching her finally calmed him a bit. He released the grip on her neck and let her swallow. She didn't look at him with fear. He saw lust...she wanted this. His hand around her neck slid down to her collarbone, tracing the edge of her shoulder lovingly, moving up to her face, "What's sick is this ... me wanting you so badly after what you did to me ... I'd kill a hundred men for it ... just one more time."

Her eyes were glazed over and stared through his. She felt his hand move to her breast. The air sucked in quickly and she refused to let it go, afraid he'd hear her moan if she released it.

"God, what's wrong with me?" He asked, licking his lips and leaning down to kiss her neck, "I hate you," he said between kisses. Her eyes closed and she brought her hand to his under her robe, bringing it to where she needed it to be. He leaned up and looked into her eyes for permission. Even if it wasn't there, he would have continued.

He took her there against the wall. There were screams of 'I hate you' and 'I love you'. They didn't know then which one was correct ... they both were. Sonny slammed once more into her and whispered his final "I love you" against her neck. She had been crying. She didn't want to let him go. Her legs still wrapped around him ... him still in her ... her arms around his neck. He stood pinning her still against the door and looked up into her eyes, "I hate you," he whispered before his lips met hers once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She didn't know what to say...what to do. Was she supposed to run after him...a man who she would always be in love with but could never have. She found out a few weeks prior that he had proposed to Emily. She went to Jason that night...two months ago...four months since Sonny left her in the jail cell...and they made love for the second time. They made love every night since. He made her forget. She could lose herself in him and that's what she needed. She never thought that she would get over Sonny, so she just pushed him so far to the back of her mind and buried him so deep down in her heart that she could forget sometimes. It was hard to not remember when she saw Kristina. It was hard when she met with Ric to exchange Molly back and forth. Jason had wanted to kill Ric, but Alexis simply shook her head 'no' and he complied. Ric wasn't a bother much. He acted honestly embarrassed when he found out that Jason and Alexis were together. He had tried to find Sam...if not only to arrest her, but to tell her the happy news of her former fiancé and her mother shacking up. He wasn't happy that his daughter lived with Jason Morgan, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. Alexis was a respected lawyer, a wonderful mother, even Ric couldn't argue with that, but he knew that Morgan would only bring pain into Alexis' life. He saw them out together here and there and could see no pain. This confused him to no end.

Alexis was honestly happy when she was with Jason. They were especially happy at night putting the girls to sleep. He was such good 'father' material. Liz was due in a few weeks and she couldn't wait to see Jason with a child of his own. She was happy...content...with Jason. She loved him...but was it enough? To give up life's ultimate love...to settle...no, she pushed that word out of her mind, she wasn't settling with Jason Morgan. She was lucky to have him and she wouldn't know what she would have done without him, but there would always be Sonny...close by, if not even in the next room in the form of her daughter. And he just left her apartment...he left her apartment after having sex with her against her door. She sat on the sofa and pulled her robe tightly around her, moving her hands to her face. She loved him...she loved Jason...but Sonny was getting married...he loved Emily. This was for the best. She would choose Jason. She had to. He was better to her than any man before him...she looked around the room and started crying. When she heard the keys in the door she ran quickly to her bathroom and started the shower, stepping into the hot stream to wash him off of her. She would tell Jason, but she wanted to get the scent of Sonny off...she wanted to rinse her feelings away and live and love with this man who loved her so much.

"Alexis?" Jason walked through the bedroom and heard the shower. He smiled and began to undress, leaning through the bathroom doorway to see her standing under the shower, crying. Sobbing silently into her hands, "Baby?" He stepped in with her and she jerked away.

"No! No, Jason, please ... no ..." Alexis looked at him with such fear.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"Go wait for me. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alexis, please ..."

"Jason." She looked at him with those eyes that told him that she'd be out. She'd tell him, but she needed this time alone and he couldn't understand it. It broke his heart to think that maybe he did this. Maybe he was interfering in her happiness with Sonny.

He sat on her bed. Their bed. He moved his stuff in a month ago and shared this bed with this woman who amazed him daily. He would watch her sleep, work, eat, watch television, play with the kids, and the way she looked at him when they made love so that he'd know that she was with him completely. He knew that she knew he was aware of her feelings for Sonny. How could he not be? She avoided every conversation that would lead to him. She didn't talk to Kristina about him. She was miserable...and it was because she couldn't break up with him so she could go to Sonny. He would break it off with her then...he'd make it easier for her...he loved her enough to do that. He could do this. The tears came to his eyes suddenly and without warning. He was shocked that he felt so much for her already. He was embarrassed that he could fall this hard for a woman that had already fallen for someone else.

"Jason?" Alexis stood there in his robe...it was too big and it made him smile.

"You're so cute when you wear that." He couldn't help but say that every time he saw her wearing it.

"We need to talk," she explained after her smile. She sat next to him, "I didn't tell Sonny right away after I'd slept with you, so I'm telling you now," she looked down and let the tears form, "I had sex … with him today."

Jason's eyes closed. He didn't know how to react. Did he want to scream more or just walk out? Did he want to look at her or not? Did he want to slap her...no...no way...he looked at her. She was miserable. This made her sad...that she slept with the only man she loved and had to explain it to some guy who just so happened to love her back.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I can't explain it, Jason. If I could go back ..."

"When exactly would you go back to? Today, or when you and I slept together that first time?"

Alexis looked up to him and was shocked that his voice stayed calm and soft, "No. I wouldn't take this back for anything."

"But you're with him now?"

"No." She shook her head and took his hand, releasing it immediately, looking to him for permission...he gave it and she took it again, "I love you, Jason. I'm in love with you."

He looked into her dark eyes and he believed her. 'How stupid are you, Morgan!' He screamed inside before his lips met hers. He didn't know how they would do this. Her loving two men, but he was on a mission now. He would keep this woman with him no matter what. He would win her complete heart and she'd have to be reminded of who Sonny Corinthos was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sonny flung open the door and glared at Max as he bounded into the living room and went straight to his liquor.

"Boss?"

"Don't say it, Max, don't f--ing say it! Get out," Sonny exclaimed, pouring shot after shot after shot.

Max stared at Sonny and turned to leave...thinking twice but deciding on possibly infuriating his boss more, "I'm going to call Jason."

"HA!" Sonny laughed sarcastically, "You do that, man, tell him to come right over!" Sonny smiled as the next shot of vodka went through his throat. He poured a brandy and sat in his chair, looking to Max who hadn't moved.

"What about Emily, or Carly?"

"Oh, go the f-- on, Max...get out." Sonny waved his hand, dismissing his loyal bodyguard. Max nodded and followed his orders, reaching for his cell. He wouldn't call Emily...or Carly...or even Jason. He'd call the one who Sonny needed the most.

His head was spinning already. Her scent was still on him and he didn't want it off. He closed his eyes and remembered her breath on his neck, her voice screaming his name...the words 'I love you' escaping her lips. God, he had wanted her so badly and he took it. She cried, but he knew he wasn't hurting her...he'd already done that months ago. She fit with him so perfectly. How he would go back to being with Emily after today with Alexis was beyond him. He'd never loved her. She was sweet and all, but...she was no Alexis.

"Sonny?"

He looked over to the voice, "What?"

"We need to talk."

"Emily, I need to be alone."

"No, you need..."

"DON'T!!" He stood and walked furiously up to her, "Don't tell me what I need."

She stood there like a child. His eyes looked over her. Damn. She was just a child. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't keep using her like this.

"Emily, it's over." He turned away from her and heard her gasp, "I'm sorry, Em, but..." he turned back slowly.

She was gone...out the door. It was better this way. He wanted her angry at him.

--

"They're asleep." Alexis walked into the living room after putting the girls down and crawled in beside Jason on the couch.

"Hmm." He was tired, eyes closed. His arms wrapped around her as she snuggled closer.

"You want to watch a movie?" She asked.

"Nah." He opened his eyes and smiled into hers, planting a small kiss on her lips, "So?"

She breathed in, "So..."

"What do we do now?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't have to explain further. He didn't.

She looked to the ceiling, "We live." Her shoulder shrugged slightly and he pulled her even closer, hugging his arms around her waist, nuzzling a kiss onto her neck.

"And what about ..."

"I just can't talk about this ... Jase, I mean ..."

"I know, but...I don't want three months from now, you coming to me telling me that you slept with him again...and it's not even..."

Her eyes made him stop. The tears were so close to falling, but she refused by slamming her eyes shut and leaning her head into him.

"I'm sorry..." he said and ran his hand through her hair.

"No, Jason, I can't..." she looked up and pulled away, sitting up. "I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than this...you deserve so much more than me." She stood. He was right on her heels.

He gently spun her to him and took her face in his hands, "I don't believe that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Normally, we'd be over ... if ... if you were someone else ... I'd leave you ... but it's you, Alexis ... the Alexis Davis who I've known forever ... for years ... and I've never seen you the way you are ... like this. We've only been together for a few months and I can't just let that be it. I want more ... I want years. I know that we're not a typical couple, baby, but ..." he smiled, "You're perfect for me."

Alexis couldn't keep the tears from falling now. She looked into his bright blue eyes and asked the question that she didn't want to but knew she had to, "What about Sonny?"

Jason sighed, releasing her face and taking her hands, "You and Sonny have a history...a long, complicated history that I'll never be able to compete with. I would love to ask you to never see him again...never think of him...but you have Kristina...and you have all of these memories that keep him with you. Alexis, it's not that you slept with him that upsets me...I mean, it is," he smiled, "but every time you're in the same room with him...every time you speak to him...you look at him...there's something. There's a love there that..."

"I do love him. Jason, and believe me...I've tried so hard over the past few years to make it disappear."

"I know."

"But it's not easy. There's something about us that..."

"I know."

She looked up to him and shook her head. How could she do this? How could he let her?

"How can you love me knowing this?"

Jason smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Because I know you love me, too."

"I do. But … that's enough for you?"

"I plan on making you love me more."

She smiled, "You're amazing."

"I know that I will probably always love you more than you love me...and I'm okay with that."

"That's not ..."

"Shhh..." he silenced her with two fingertips on her lips, "I'm okay with that...for now. I know that my love is enough for both of us, but...one day..." his lips curled up into a dazzling smile, "You'll be all mine."

They were interrupted by a furious knock at the door and Alexis' cell phone ringing. After a quick kiss, Alexis went to retrieve her phone and Jason walked to answer the door. It was Max. It was Emily. Jason and Alexis heard the same thing at the same time.

"Sonny needs you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alexis looked to Emily and Jason and walked into the kitchen with the phone, "Max, what's wrong?"

"He's not good."

Alexis closed her eyes and leaned against the counter, "What's he doing?"

"Drinking ... a lot. He won't listen to me ..."

"… and you think he'll listen to me??" Alexis asked.

"We both know he will, Ms. Davis," Max commented, knowing that she agreed.

Alexis sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Okay ... look, Emily's over here, we'll talk to her ..."

"He broke it off with Emily, Ms. Davis, he's alone here and I'm worried that ..."

"Okay, okay, Max ... I'll ... I'll talk to Jason and Emily and ..."

"Jason can't come ... Sonny specifically said ..."

"I know Max ... look, I'll be over when I can." She flipped her phone shut and let out a much needed breath. She walked slowly back into the living room and sat next to Jason who was listening intently to his sister.

"I don't know what to do. It's worse this time ... he ... he broke up with me ... he doesn't want to listen. Last time, he got the help from me ... this time, he doesn't want ..."

Alexis rolled her eyes but made no sound. Emily saw.

"What Alexis? What do you have to say?" Emily snipped, her eyes showing fear though when Alexis glared in her direction.

Alexis smiled to Emily sweetly ... sarcastically ... then looked to Jason, "Jason ... I'm going to go over there." She stood to gather her things.

"I'll go with you..." he stood.

"No, I don't think..." glancing to Emily, "I don't think that's wise. Someone needs to stay with the girls." Alexis turned and continued to search for her keys. Finding them, she headed to the door. She turned and jumped when she was face to face with him. She interrupted immediately when he was about to speak, "Trust me." Her eyes looked deep into his. They stood for a moment and read each other's thoughts. He nodded.

"I love you," he whispered, not hiding it from Emily, but keeping it between them only.

"I love you." She kissed him quickly on the lips and left.

"What's going on Jason?" Emily questioned innocently.

"Sonny has help now. Everything will be fine."

What had become of his life? With Carly he was safe. He knew that he couldn't completely trust her, which meant that he didn't have to fully love her. With Emily...she was easy...so naive...so loving...so innocent...so wrong for him, but with Alexis. It was all or nothing. Twice he screwed her over and twice he lost. He didn't know if he would be granted another chance, but what was the point? He'd just screw her over again. She was happy now. She had someone who was loyal...who had a few healthy relationships already in his past. Sonny had none of that. Every woman he'd ever been with...he'd destroyed some part of them...for Alexis, it was her ability to love completely and openly. He knew this. He'd thrown away her heart so easily that first time...she thought it was her fault, but he knew she would. How much he'd wanted her to tell him to choose her instead of Carly. He wanted her to say the words, 'I love you'. He waited for her that day and that was his problem. She had needed him to say them. He had been so blind.

"Sonny?" Her voice echoed in his head. He wasn't sure he'd actually heard it. He looked over at her walking through the doors and his mind flashed to all the times she'd walked through them before ... alone, with Ric, with Kristina ...

She stood waiting for him to say something. To throw something at her ... to do something. He didn't move. Max closed the door behind her, keeping an ear close by just in case.

"You shouldn't have come." He spoke, not hearing his own voice.

"Of course I should have."

They stood for another moment and stared at each other, seeing who would break first. Neither did.

"What am I supposed to do, Sonny?" She asked him honestly, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"About?"

She closed her eyes and gave him a small laugh, "Our lives."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," she answered with no hesitation.

"Do you love me?"

She looked closer into his eyes from across the room and saw that he was frightened, "You know I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alexis had finally reached the point of complete frustration, "WHY is it MY responsibility to tell you that I love you!! Couldn't you see it? CAN'T you see it! Every time you look at me...every time we made love after...after the chemo...lying in bed together at the beginning there just holding each other...why couldn't YOU say it first??"

"I did."

"Right." Her head shook and she looked away, "Right...after I got drunk and slept with Jason."

"After you fell in love with him."

"No. No! I didn't fall in love with him that night. We were drunk, Sonny! We both regretted it and that was the end of it. Yes, you and I agreed that we'd end what we had if one of us moved on, but me sleeping with Jason that night wasn't moving on!! It was a mistake! I ..."

"You didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't! You had finally said that you loved me and I ..."

"You would just have hidden it? Kept it inside forever? Thank God for my brother then!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny ..."

"No ... you say that it was a mistake ... you say that you were drunk ... Alexis, that night ..."

"… WAS a mistake! It was wrong, Sonny, but he was there ... I was there, we both lost Sam that night. She was gone and I know how bizarre it sounds, but we needed each other and ..."

"WHY couldn't you need _ME_!?" His broken voice and the tears that spilled over his eyes as he yelled made her gasp, "Why didn't you call me?" He sounded defeated, finally broken ... it was out. Her hand covered her mouth which stifled her sob. She finally realized that he had completely lost his heart. He had given it to her unannounced and in turn, she was the one who threw it away.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she said between sobs and stood still. There was a place in her heart that screamed for her to run to him...hold him...kiss him, but she thought of Jason. She loved Jason now.

He just looked to her and let the tears fall.

"I'm so tired, Sonny." Alexis sat on the couch looking away from him. He kept his eyes on her, "I'm so worn out from this...from _us_. I can't do this anymore. This back and forth with you...each keeping what we really feel inside until it's too late." She looked over to him and restated her thought, "It's too late."

Their eyes locked with each other's and for a moment, he agreed. For a moment, he believed her. When the moment passed, he stood. She continued.

"Sonny, it's over. You and I are done. We've hurt each other enough. Take your medication, Sonny, don't do this ... don't make me take Kristina from you."

He jerked his head toward her and his eyes flared suddenly. She wasn't afraid. She stood to his level and looked fiercely at him, "You know I'm right."

He said nothing.

As she reached the door she looked back to him once more, "Forgive Emily, Sonny, she loves you ... she might be good for you."

"She doesn't know what true love is." He looked to her and she got his point.

"Then Carly ... get her back. She needs to leave Jax alone anyway ..."

"I don't want _her_." He looked down and she saw the little boy in him, "I want _you_," he mumbled and she breathed in slowly.

"You lost me, Sonny. That day that you wouldn't hear me...you would let me explain...you wouldn't give me a chance. That was it. Your moment." She looked away then back to him for a split second, "Take the medication, Sonny, or you'll lose the person that is more important to you than anyone ever will be."

He looked to her and simply shook his head as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Max opened the front door for her and looked to her for help...guidance.

"If anything else happens with him," she spoke slowly, "call Jason, or Carly. I'm done." She left. Max hung his head as he closed the door behind her.

--

Jason convinced Emily to go home ... to the Quartermaine mansion and get in touch with Sonny tomorrow. He didn't know what to tell her. With everything said between he and Alexis, he still expected her to walk into the apartment and tell him it's over...tell him she's done. He sat on the couch, thinking of ways to take it when Kristina and Molly waddled into the living room followed closely by Viola.

"Jason, watch!" Kristina smiled down to Molly, "Okay, Mol, say it."

"Dason," the toddler said proudly and smiled up to her big sister, who clapped excitedly at her achievement.

Jason smiled a huge smile and laughed as they ran to him, looking to the door as Alexis walked in. It had been only an hour since she left, but she returned looking as if she'd been fighting for hours. She looked as if the life had been sucked out of her. Jason stood and was about to ask Viola to take the girls back to their room when Alexis walked straight into his arms, burying her head against his chest. Kristina looked on worried and Viola began to usher the girls back to their room when Alexis stopped her.

"No, Vi, no … stay here. We need some family time." She looked up to Jason and saw his eyes mist over when she said 'family', "Let's do something, just us five." She looked to Viola and smiled.

They stayed there in the living room for hours. First a movie, then Molly's toys, then Kristina's favorite book. Alexis needed this. She needed to feel this love surrounding her. She had given up Sonny for this, and she was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

She didn't want to be here. She had agreed months ago to stand up for Jax, but she honestly didn't think that he'd actually go through with marrying Carly. Ironically, Jason was standing up for Carly, so Alexis was able to find something to smile about. She stood there behind Jax, not listening to the vows, but watching Jason. Her eyes couldn't be pulled elsewhere. He was gorgeous in his tux. He fought her on why he had to wear it. Carly wasn't making him, but Alexis demanded. He put it on three times that morning, taking it off at her insistence the first time...he just looked good enough to eat. The second time, he looked over to her in her dress and had to refrain from ripping it off of her. The third time, they dressed separately and met at the front door.

He was deliriously happy. He felt it impossible to not smile when he looked at her. The past two weeks had been the best for them. She was so comfortable around him...he made her laugh...she played and joked and smiled and was just so perfect. He would never have imagined this side to Alexis Davis. The one who would rather go to sleep early just to wake up to have morning sex. The one who pulled him aside in Kelly's, get a room for two hours, then go home and stay in bed for three. The one who would stare down any other woman who looked at him longingly. She was perfect, and she was his. Sonny's name never came up after that night. Jason had almost wished it had. He missed Sonny. He wanted to know what was said between them. He wanted her to confide in him, but she seemed happy as well. She was happy, so he wasn't worried.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other until they walked out behind the newly married couple. She pulled him into a cramped closet and tore his tuxedo off of him for the third time that day.

Sonny...was not happy. He refused to go to the wedding, not only because he didn't want to punish the clean up crew by making them clean up his vomit at the sight of Jax and Carly exchanging vows, but he couldn't see her. He knew that she would be in the wedding, as gorgeous as ever...and he wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew that she was right that night. Their relationship was impossible...it was over and done, but he couldn't give up. He'd given up on her before, and it wouldn't happen again.

He woke up the next morning feeling sick to his stomach. He drank all of his liquor, which wasn't as much as a week ago, and he passed out thinking of her...her smile, her hair, her body, her voice, her moans, her screams, her. He didn't know that today would be the day that his life would change forever. A tragedy was in the making and he wouldn't be able to stop it. He would want to stop it...but not even he could change fate.

She woke up in his arms and stretched out beside him. She suddenly had a longing for her girls, but they were with Ric. She sighed and snuggled closer in to him. Jason had been awake for hours, holding her, watching her, thinking of how much his life had altered from just a few short years ago. He didn't know that today was important. It was just another day...he and Alexis were to meet Ric and the girls at the docks, take the girls to Kelly's, then come home. He didn't know that Alexis would have to make a decision today that would cost him everything. He didn't know, and neither did she.

The phone rang as he drifted off with her in his arms. She jumped to answer it, but he playfully held her back and took it instead.

"Jason Davis."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. They had joked about when they would married, he'd change his last name to hers.

"Oh my God!! I'll be right there! Be careful! Wait for me...okay! Okay...bye!" Jason jumped and started to get dressed.

Alexis sat up quickly and watched, waiting for him to explain. He mumbled something to himself and caught her gaze.

"Liz...she's going into labor." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her 'goodbye'. She quickly jumped up herself to get dressed.

"I'll be right behind you! I have to call Ric then I'll be there!" She yelled to him as he ran to the door.

"I love you!!" He yelled back.

"I love you, more! Be careful!" She replied as she absently threw a sweater over her head.

Jason stood stunned at the opened door to the hallway. She said 'I love you, more'. Today was a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She walked onto the fifth floor of General Hospital and saw Robin and Epiphany at the nurses' station.

"Hey, girls, what room is Elizabeth in?"

"Uh..." Robin looked on the rooming chart, "Five thirty one. Down that hall on the left." She pointed and smiled as Alexis rushed passed. Jason Morgan was finally going to be a father. Robin was so happy for him, but thought back to the time when she wanted to do that for him...she had always wanted a child, and Jason would be the perfect father for it...she looked over her shoulder and saw Patrick walk up with a smile...'well,' she thought, 'maybe not the only perfect one'.

Alexis rushed down the hallway when a door opened up quickly behind her and two strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her into what seemed to be the hospital staff's sleeping quarters. There were three cots lined up in front of her and lockers against the wall. The arms released her and she turned to slap whoever her abductor was, but stood frozen at the face in front of her.

"Don't slap me," Sonny joked, smiling.

"What the hell?" Alexis yelled, reaching for the doorknob. Sonny stood in her way.

"We need to talk, Lex." He grew serious.

"Sonny! Elizabeth's in labor...Jason's expecting me."

"I talked to the doctors, they say she could be in labor for hours...can we please talk?"

"I'm all talked out Sonny...I've told you..."

"Yeah, you've told me. You said what you needed to say and now it's my turn," he said, forceful, but not too much so to frighten her into her defensive mode, "Please...let me speak."

Alexis rolled her eyes in frustration and looked to him, "Fine. What?"

"I'm on my medication. I started back that day...a week ago when you..."

"Yelled at you..."

"Threatened to take Kristina. I wanted to prove to you that she's more important...my children are more important than anything..."

"I know they are, Sonny...I've always known."

He walked around her and she turned to face him, leaning against the door in sadness...she hated seeing him lost.

"Alexis ..." he turned to her as he sat on the cot, "… I can't live without you."

"You have me, Sonny. I'll always be here when you need a friend...I'll always..."

"I don't want you as a friend!!" He yelled and stood quickly, joining her against the door, body pressed against hers. He saw the fear in her eyes and ran his hands down her arms. She was wearing his favorite sweater. It was tight, purple...which was his favorite color on her...he could do without the turtle neck part of it though. His fingers pulled away the material on her neck as he softly kissed her up to her right ear, pressing his body hard against hers. She sucked in a quick breath and held it. She couldn't do this...not again...Jason was down the hall...

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, hand traveling up slowly under the back of her shirt, and pressed his lips softly on her ear, "I want you like this."

She released the air that was caught in her lungs and unconsciously leaned into him, feeling him grow against her.

"Tell me you don't love me...this...Alexis..." he hissed in her ear as his right hand slipped under her shirt touching her flat stomach, "Tell me you don't want this." His hand slipped down under her jeans and under her panties, pressing against the place she wanted him most. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a slight moan against his shoulder, "You like it up against the wall don't you?" His fingers moved in circles as her moans became louder and her breathing increased by his ear. He pulled his face back and watched her reaction as he slipped two fingers into her. Her legs nearly gave out underneath her, so she held onto his shoulders tighter, allowing him perfect access again to her ear. As he moved his fingers in and out, his thumb circling over her, he whispered, "Give me two hours, baby...give me two hours and let me show you how much you want me...how much I want you...give me this...choose me and I'll prove that it's me you want more than anything...anyone."

He increased the movements of his fingers and she came quickly against them, whispering his name after a soft moan, still clutching onto his shoulders. He pulled his hand away and wrapped both arms tightly around her waist, still leaning against her on the door. He moved to kiss her neck and moved up to the side of her face. Now facing her, no smiles...no anger...just their eyes blazing into each other's. Alexis wanted to slap him for proving her wrong...she wanted to kiss him for proving himself right...but he kissed her. The kiss wasn't sweet...it wasn't slow or soft...it was fast and to the point. Their tongues fought for control and she won, pushing him back onto a cot. The kiss had ended as he sat and she stood, his hands wrapping around her and she stood between his legs. He leaned his forehead against her stomach as her fingers glided through his hair. The tear that fell down her cheek went unnoticed to both.

While leaning into her, he asked, "Choose me." His voice was full of sorrow, pleading for her to make him important...important enough to love. He looked up to her face and she wiped the tears that fell slowly down his cheeks. She didn't need to speak. Her face told him everything he needed to know. He was hers and she was his. She ran her fingers once more through his hair and stopped her hand at the back of his neck, leaning down to touch her lips gently to his. As she pulled away, their eyes met once more for a long moment. She had to give him this. She had to be honest with him and herself...and Jason.

She closed her eyes for a moment and he didn't move. He watched her battle her demons in front of him and he knew that it had to be done. She needed to realize that she belonged to him...that he was the only one. Her eyes opened and focused on his. Her lips spoke the sweetest words he'd ever heard before her lips crashed down onto his once more.

"It's always been you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She fell next to him…breathing heavily…watching his chest move up and down…wrapped around him…the cots were, of course, only made for one person.

"Sonny…" she exhaled, exhausted.

"I know…" he responded, pulling her closer.

Gunshots…many of them…coming from the hallway. Sonny quickly grabbed her up, taking their clothes with them, and brought her behind the wall hidden from view.

"Sonny?" She questioned him with pure terror.

He looked at her answering with confusion, "I don't know."

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO!!" They heard a man shout from outside the room, then footsteps fading down the hall…men running.

"Here…" Sonny handed her clothes to her and rushed to dress in his.

"What…" She stood terrified.

"Hey." He pulled up his pants and took her face in his, "It's okay…you're fine…let's go see what's going on."

She dressed quickly and watched him as he looked out into the hallway at policemen, doctors, and nurses rush past.

"What's going on?"

Sonny looked back to her, fully dressed, still standing behind the wall. It was the first time he'd ever really seen her this frightened. When he was shot outside the P.C.P.D., she seemed so strong…so protective of him.

"I don't know, baby…come on. There are cops out there now…"

She hesitated and walked around the wall, taking his hand. Before opening it and leading her out, he took a moment to calm her. "I love you, Alexis. More than anything…ever, Alexis, I love you. I won't let anything happen to you."

--

Ten minutes earlier…

Jason looked down to the infant in his arms. He was gorgeous. Bright blue eyes, bald, fat…well, chunky…he was beautiful and he was his son. They thought that he'd be a girl…the ultrasounds always showed a girl, but he was a sneaky little one, hiding. Jason smiled.

"Hello, son."

"We need to take him and get him cleaned up so Mama can hold him," A nurse ordered Jason as he handed his son carefully to her. Jason looked to Liz who was beaming.

"Thank you," he whispered softly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"My pleasure." Liz smiled and looked over to their child. She had once been in love with Jason Morgan, but their one night was purely out of comfort…and it brought her second son into the world, so she was grateful. She and Lucky had been working on things, but Liz honestly didn't know that she'd ever get over him cheating on her…but she had Jason…and Alexis. They would be here for her forever.

Jason took her hand and whispered softly, "I'll go get Lucky…and I need to call Alexis."

"Okay." She lay back on the bed and watched as the nurses looked over their son, "Wait…Jason?"

"Hmm?" He turned.

"What should we name him?"

Jason stood stunned. He hadn't thought about names. He figured that Liz had one in mind, "Well…" he walked back to her, "what do you think?"

"Do you want him to be named after you? Jason Jr.?" She smiled, "J.J.?"

"Ehh …"

"Okay…what about Christopher...Cameron and Christopher?"

"Christopher."

"He'll be step-brother's with Kristina…Kris and Chris?" She smiled again.

"Nah…"

"Well we have to name him, Jase!"

"Well I don't know!"

"I know."

"What?"

"Eli … after me."

Jason smiled. "Eli. Eli Morgan." He kissed her forehead once more, "That sounds perfect."

She nodded proudly and took her son when the nurse handed him over, "Hello Eli. You like that name huh, baby?" She smiled up to Jason, "Go call Alexis. Get Lucky."

Jason kissed his son's forehead, both hands, and both feet. He couldn't take his eyes off of him…even after he shut the door behind him, his eyes never left Eli. He looked through the small window at his son and then turned to see the barrel of a gun pointed in his face.

"Morgan. Where's your boss?" The man asked furiously.

Jason stood stunned. He went from seeing the most precious thing in his life to looking at the gun that could cause his death.

"We followed Corinthos here…it was him we wanted…you'll do though, unless you tell us where we can find him."

"I…I don't know where Sonny is. Who are you?"

"Friends of the family." The man smirked.

Jason ran. He needed his gun, so he grabbed the wrist of the man holding the gun, kicking him down to the floor, tried to pull the gun away, but he held on too tight. Footsteps, Jason had to run…he kicked the man once in the face…hard…and ran the opposite way…he needed to find a stairwell…he needed to get away from the room that his newborn child was in. Shot's fired…a woman screamed…Jason looked back to see three men running after him, gun's drawn…a nurse cowering to the floor…men running faster, another shot. Jason looked down…blood…spilling from his abdomen. Another shot…it knocked him against the wall. He held tight to his stomach…the bullet had hit…hard…the taste of blood in his mouth. He sunk against the wall to the floor, his head hitting the floor hard once down. Another man ran up and held his gun to Jason's forehead.

"This is a message for Corinthos."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut…clutching on to his wound…waiting for the end.

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO!!" The man down the hall yelled to the other men, running…they were all running…the man didn't shoot him. Jason watched them run...his eyes then focusing on the ceiling above him. Everything was blurry. "Eli…Eli…Alexis…Mom…Dad…Sonny…Alexis…Eli…" Faces formed inside of his eyelids as he closed them. His strength was failing. Nurses came…and went…screaming for help…then he saw him. Sonny.

"Sonny?" Jason yelled, which only came out as a whisper.

"Jason!!" Sonny yelled, Alexis behind him…running. Sonny crouched down next to his best friend…his brother…no matter what…this was his brother… "No…man…no, come on…hold on…SOMEONE HELP!!" Sonny looked back down the hall at the doctors and nurses running around. His eyes met Alexis'. She wasn't moving. She stood against the wall and crossed her arms tightly around herself. Sonny called for her. She couldn't hear. She looked into his eyes…Jason's…she shook herself back to life and ran up to him, pushing Sonny slightly out of the way. Her hands cradled Jason's head…she looked into his eyes.

"Alexis," he whispered.

"Jason," she responded, pleading to him with her eyes to stay awake.

"I love you."

"I love you, Jason. I love you." She knew he was leaving. She knew it was too late.

"Eli…take care…Liz…Eli…"

"Eli?"

"Son."

"You have a son…Jason…" she kissed his lips, "I'll watch out for them…Jason, I love you." She did love him…she loved every part of him…

"Sonny…" Jason yelped as the pain grew.

"Yeah…Jase, yeah anything man…"

"Take care of her." Jason's eyes moved from Sonny back to Alexis. Sonny followed his eyes to Alexis' face, who was focused only on Jason. He knew. Jason had always known.

"You both…know…"

He was gone. Alexis held him. Sonny clasped his hand, "You're my brother, Jason. I love you."

Alexis stared at Jason's face as Sonny closed his eyes with his fingers and kept his hand over his best friend's heart.

"No," Alexis said, "Jason?" It was finally hitting her. He was dead. She looked back to Sonny, "Sonny?"

"He's gone Alexis," Sonny said softly, the tears falling steadily down his cheeks.

Alexis shook her head and returned her attention back to Jason. He was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

She sat against the wall with his blood on her hands…her shirt…she could smell him still…that cologne that she bought him for his birthday five weeks ago. She heard voices around her…cops asking questions…Sonny talking to Ric…the nurses answering questions. No one told Liz yet. She of course heard the gunfire…Eli was screaming…Alexis just simply sat and pictured his face over and over in her head. He smiled at her in their bed…he was playing with Molly and Kristina on the floor. He was pushing Cameron on the swing set at the park. He kissed her stomach and moved to her mouth…he was dead. She pictured the blood running out of his mouth…him whispering her name. Even while dying, he knew that she didn't belong to him…but she did. He would always have a part of her heart. She would gladly give up whatever happiness would come from Sonny to have him back.

Epiphany came beside her and took a seat too close for Alexis' comfort. She didn't want anyone in her space right now. She didn't want to talk about anything…to anyone.

"Well this f--ing sucks," was all Epiphany said and Alexis wanted to laugh. How dare she think about laughing, but the words that came out of Epiphany's mouth were the God's honest truth. 'This f--ing sucks'. Was there any better way to describe it? Alexis watched as a nurse rolled Eli out and down the hallway…she then saw Lucky and Nikolas walk sadly into the room. Emily was with Monica and Alan, sobbing uncontrollably in the corner. Alexis looked to Epiphany and they both closed their eyes as they heard Liz's screams. Jax ran off the elevator, stopping only to hold Robin for a brief moment, then continued in his search for Alexis. He found her…right where she had been for an hour…on the floor, in his blood. Of course, Jax swooped in and saved her. He picked her up in his arms when she refused to answer him…refused to stand. Sonny looked on, but was blind sighted by Carly's rage when she showed her face. Jax headed in the opposite direction from the crowd and Epiphany followed, pushing elevator door buttons and opening doors when needed. He placed Alexis gently in his limo and crawled in next to her. He spoke to the driver, but Alexis couldn't hear. Her ears were ringing…gunshots…she jerked and he held her close. Her eyes shut and for a moment, she felt Jason holding her…she felt his arms…not Jax's…around her. She drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Please, Jax…I need to see her. Please…his funeral is tomorrow."

"And what, Sonny? You want her to speak at it? Say the eulogy at her boyfriend's FUNERAL??"

"No, asshole, I want her to TALK to me!!"

"She's not talking to anyone…except her daughter's. That's it…now leave…and tell Carly to stay the hell away from here!"

Jax had called it off with Carly after she and Alexis got into it all those months ago at the PCPD, but Jax never learned his lesson after one failure, and he tried again with her. He broke up with her the day after Jason died…she came over and pitched a major hissy fit with Alexis while Alexis lay helpless in bed…saying that it was all her fault. Jax had finally had enough and threw her out, along with all of her belongings. Viola, Kristina, and Molly came to stay the next day…Jax offered to let them sleep in his other guest room, but only Viola took the offer…Kristina and Molly would sleep with Mommy.

Alexis didn't speak. She walked around, ate, took showers, dressed even for each day…but she didn't leave the apartment. She looked at Jax's old pictures, read a book, played with the girls, but when Kristina and Molly were out or asleep, she'd simply stare…or sleep…Jax tried to talk to her, but she'd just look through him…sometimes to him…and her face would brighten his spirits. He would talk about their adventures…the Sahara…Las Vegas…and she'd manage a small smile, but it would disappear as quickly as it arrived, but he had hope. She was still in shock. He loved to hear her when she played with the girls…she'd act as if nothing was wrong…she told them that they were staying with their 'Uncle Jax' for a while until things were settled at home. Ric came twice to pick up the girls for the night. Sonny took the girls three times to Kelly's with Michael and Morgan, but Alexis kissed them good-bye long before the respective father arrived and retired to her bedroom. One night while the girls were spending the night at Ric's, Jax crawled into the bed with Alexis and held her. It was the first time he'd seen her cry all week…and Jason's funeral was tomorrow. Jax knew that she'd go…at least try to, but he didn't know how it would play out. Carly screaming…Monica and Alan yelling at Sonny…a typical Port Charles event.

Jax knocked on her door and she opened it, looking up to him with a questioning gaze, "Sonny was here…" He walked past her, knowing that she wouldn't answer, "…he wants to talk to you…" Alexis followed him and sat on the bed across from him, listening to every word, but looking down to her hands, "Jason's funeral is tomorrow…" He looked for her response. She moved her eyes quickly from her hands to his face. "Do you think you might want to go?" She nodded quickly, lowering her gaze again. "Okay…I'll go pick out a few dresses and suits from the lake house and bring them over."

"Red," she stated simply.

Jax caught her gaze as he turned from the door.

"Red?"

She nodded, "Kristina." Her voice was hoarse.

Jax breathed in a long breath. "You want the red suit that you wore to Kristina's funeral?"

She nodded and lay back in the bed, covering herself up with the blanket.

Jax walked out and shut the door, looking up to see Sonny standing against the living room door frame in front of him.

"What the hell?"

"I need to talk to her."

"You can't just barge in here…pick a lock…and demand…"

"Jax…" Sonny looked helpless. His appearance had been lost to Jax earlier…his eyes were red, his hair unkempt, his clothes disheveled, he looked beaten down, "Please. Just let me talk to her, she doesn't have to say anything back, just let me talk…please."

Jax hesitated for a moment, thinking of all of the consequences of him letting Sonny in, but maybe he'd get through to her. Maybe they did need to do this together. Jax opened the door to Alexis' room and allowed Sonny to pass. "You hurt her, Corinthos…I'll kill you." He whispered to Sonny before he turned to Alexis lying in the bed, "Honey? Sonny's here to see you again, do you want him to leave?" No answer. Jax closed the door after throwing another look to Sonny, which went unnoticed to the mob boss…he had his eyes set on her in the bed.

Sonny's heart broke. As soon as the door shut, he walked around to the other side of the bed. She seemed to be sleeping. She could be faking it…not wanting to acknowledge him. He knelt down onto his knees in front of her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

Her eyes opened and glared into his.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"I love you."

Her eyes opened and glared into his.

"Alexis?"

Her head shook and she turned over, clutching the pillow tighter…she wanted to hear those words…she needed to, but she'd be damned if she let him know it.

"Baby…" He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away. He was fed up. He walked around to the other side and sat on the edge, facing her, "Alexis…" He lay next to her and when her eyes opened to his, she turned over, threw the blanket off, and stood, ready to fight.

"WHAT??" She yelled. Jax opened the door quickly. Alexis looked surprised to him, "It's okay Jax. Kristina and Molly aren't here, right?"

"No, they're with Ric." Jax was just happy to hear her voice.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I have a few things to say to 'him' and they might be uh…"

"I got it; I'm going to get your things…if you need me…"

"I know, thank you." She watched him as he left, kindly shutting the door behind him. She looked to Sonny and focused on his eyes as she listened for the front door to close and lock, "What?" She repeated, calmer now.

"I love you."

"I heard. What else?"

"Alexis…"

"Don't 'Alexis' me! Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Stop it!" Her hands went to the side of her face. Sonny thought that she was going to pull some of her hair out.

"Stop WHAT?! Alexis!! What do you want to know!?"

"Why did he HAVE TO DIE??" She screamed.

Sonny stared as his own tears fell in sync with hers.

"Why? I heard the nurse say that one of the men told Jason that it was a message for YOU. For YOU, Sonny!! You are who they wanted…not Jason…not the man who was OUT of the mob…for MONTHS…not the man who just met his SON for the first time…not the man that I…"

"Loved?" Sonny finished for her and her rage only grew.

"Shut the f--k up. You think this is about love? F--k LOVE, Sonny…this is about his LIFE…his son's life…Elizabeth…me, Emily…Monica…Alan, Edward…his family…YOU. F--k love…this isn't about love. This is about him being murdered outside of the room where his son had just been born! This is about him being gunned down right down the hall to where you and I had just F--KED for two hours! This is about those men wanting to kill you…not him…and they couldn't find you…because you were with me…and so they settled with him! They settled with HIM, Sonny!!"

Sonny stood and wanted to take her in his arms, but she'd probably punch him. His anger flared as well though, so he said what he wanted, "And you would have preferred it to be me? Your daughter's father?" Alexis shook her head 'no', "So this is my fault."

"You're the boss." She looked at him angrily.

"But like you said, Jason was out."

"It was a message for you, Sonny. I know how it works in your business, remember?"

"So you don't think I care?" He remained calm.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Do you want to know the truth, Alexis?"

She looked at him with a puzzled but amused face, "The truth…from you?" She nodded and smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah. The truth from me."

"Shoot," she yelled, not even wanting to acknowledge the pun.

"I was getting out. Of the mob…for you…it was unacceptable for them…"

"Who?" She demanded.

"The remaining members of the Escobar family. Alexis, I couldn't get out before…not with them holding the reigns in New York…they didn't trust that I wouldn't turn federal witness…they had to do something…they knew that Jason was out, but he wasn't a threat…I assured them…but then that night…that you came over…"

"I know what night you're talking about," Alexis responded, her hostility weakening.

"That night, I decided, along with taking the medication, I'd get out. They were coming to kill me, Alexis, not because I was in the mob, but because I wanted out…they killed him because he got out."

Alexis watched his eyes fall throughout his explanation. She watched him cry…she watched his sadness. She watched as he sat on the bed in front of her, his hands to his hair, then running then over the hot tears that stained his face and dropped to his shirt.

"They killed him because of me."

It was as if he was just realizing it. Alexis couldn't take it anymore. Jason had a part of her heart, but the rest of it belonged to this man in front of her. She couldn't see him this way, just as he couldn't see her the way she had been. They needed each other to get through this. Jason would have expected it. He would have ordered for them to be with each other through this. Alexis walked up to Sonny as he sobbed before her on the bed. When her fingers touched his hand on his face, he jumped and looked up to her, watching her hand as it removed his and was replaced by hers, wiping his tears. He dropped his other hand and closed his eyes as she used her fingers to wipe his tears, run through his hair, pull him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she stepped into his embrace, she still standing between his legs, him still on the bed. He sobbed into her and she held him…for once…being the strength.

After moments, he looked up to her, noticing that her eyes held a purpose, "I want you to kill them."

"The Escobar family?"

"All of them. Kill them, Sonny."

"Alexis..."

"Don't fight me on this."

"Baby..."

"Sonny..." she was ready to defend her thinking until he interrupted.

"It's done. This morning, all of them. By my hands, only."

Alexis took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips. She place a small kiss on his palm before he formed her face with it.

"I might need a lawyer soon."

"You have me." She smiled slightly and leaned down to his embrace.

--

The funeral was as they all expected. Monica and Alan laying it into Sonny for getting their son into the mob. Carly attacking Alexis once more with completely absurd accusations, Robin stepping in this time to defend Alexis. Elizabeth sobbing in Lucky's arms, Emily delivering a beautiful eulogy that would have made her brother proud, Michael standing to give thanks for Jason being in his life, and Sonny and Alexis, sitting in the front row…not responding to anything, not hearing anyone…just looking at Jason's picture in front of them…holding each other's hands for dear life.

--

The days passed, then the weeks, it took them a while to completely turn to each other…resentment and worry still hung in the air…a longer time then before making love again, but one night changed everything. Kristina and Molly were once again with Ric, and Sonny and Alexis were left at home together in silence. She walked down the stairs and nervously approached him sitting on the couch. She sat beside him, taking his hand as he reached for her.

"I love you, Sonny," she admitted, looking sadly into his eyes.

"I love you more, Alexis."

She smiled brighter and squeezed his hand as she stood, turning to face him across the way, "By the way, I'm five weeks pregnant … and it's not yours."

He smiled back, dimples blazing.

The End


End file.
